The present invention relates to a rose and shrubbery trimmer.
Trimmers of the type described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 633,736 issued Sept. 26, 1899 to Schoonover, U.S. Pat. No. 726,384, issued Apr. 28, 1903 to Welch, U.S. Pat. No. 778,140, issued Dec. 20, 1904 to Paff, U.S. Pat. No. 875,717, issued Jan. 7, 1908 to Low, U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,232, issued Jan. 18, 1949 to Mabrey and U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,269, issued Apr. 16, 1955 to Kaltenbach.
Objects of the invention are to provide a rose and shrubbery trimmer of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, utilized with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit the trimming of a rose or any type of shrubbery having sharp thorns or other impediments to the holding of a stem by hand after it has been severed from the bush or shrub. The rose and shrubbery trimmer of the invention avoids the need for the user to wear gloves, since the trimmer itself is utilized to carry the severed stem to a place of deposit without the need for the user to touch it, thereby saving him from cuts, stings, and the like.